My heart is still beating for you
by Stella296
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS a lot of SPOILERS of Season 4. It's how I wish the Chair storyline to happen. Please don't read if spoilers upset you or you don't want to be spoiled


**A/N: Okay you guys, this is full of the new spoilers we got from the last weeks. I REFUSE to let those spoilers upset me. I try to see the positive aspect of those. My heart is still beating for Chair as one of the most amazing TV couples ever. **

**I hope you like this. ****Please review!**

Btw: yes I'm still writing other new stories. I'll bring them up soon.**  
**

* * *

"Chuck wait! Don't take that train." Blair said as she ran after him. Chuck stopped in his tracks and turned around with a frown.

"Why not? Is there somewhere else I have to be?" Chuck asked her in an almost mocking voice.

"You know the answer to that. You have to go back home, to New York." Blair stated with a firm nod.

"Why would I go back there? There's nothing waiting in that city. No friends, no family, no love. This is my opportunity to a new better life in which I can be a better person without my father's shadow overshining me, I'll be honest, issue-free, loved." Chuck explained. The more he said, the more his face fell.

"Someone did love you. And you owe it to her - and everyone else you're leaving behind - not to run away. Which is all you're really doing. This great person you talk about wanting to be? I don't think he's a coward." Blair said in a smoothing voice.

"I destroyed the only thing I ever loved." Chuck said in defeat.

"I don't love you anymore. But it takes more than even you to destroy Blair Waldorf." Blair meets his eye, brave. Chuck sees that she's holding the ring box with the engagement ring, she hands it to him. Chuck takes it from her with a huge gulp.

"Your world would be easier if I didn't come back." Chuck told her in a stern voice.

"That's true. But it wouldn't be my world without you in it." Blair smiled softly at him while her eyes watered up.

"It's not that easy. I'm sorry." Chuck returned in a husky voice. He felt himself getting more and more upset too.

"If that's how you see it, then it's probably the best if you don't come back. Just don't forget that there are people who miss you." Blair replied while she tried her best not to cry fully.

"Chuck! Come on! We're missing our train!" Eva called from the level below.

"I'm coming!" Chuck returns over the banister. "I have to go. Goodbye Blair."

"Bye, Chuck." Blair whispered when Chuck was already gone. She watched him getting in the train. Hand in hand with the blonde girl.

* * *

"You came back!" Blair stopped herself from adding a 'to me' when she entered Chuck's old bedroom at the Van der Woodsen residence. She was actually on her way to pick Serena up for another shopping spree when she heard his voice.

"Well, I wanted to show Eva the city I grow up in." Chuck said with a warm smile.

"She's with you here?" Blair's face fell some and so did Chuck's.

"Yes. Right now she gets dressed. We're having family dinner with Lily." he told her with a nod towards the bathroom.

"Oh, well then I'll just leave and don't bother you further." Blair almost seethed as she walked from his towards the elevator as fast as she could.

"Blair wait." Chuck called after her.

"Not today." Blair snapped before she hit the button of the elevator and left.

* * *

"Hey S." Blair sighed in the phone.

"Hey B. Where are you? I thought you wanted to come over today?" Serena asked.

"I was. So how was family dinner?" Blair asked nonchalant.

"Not too bad. I have to admit, I kind of like the new Chuck and even Eva. He's all nice now." Serena told disinterested as she went through her closet.

"Serena, I tell you it's this girl that changes him. And he's losing himself over it." Blair yelled in the phone.

"I'm not sure B. Maybe it's time for Chuck to change." Serena said with a shrug. As always, she had no idea how much her words affected her best friend.

"Fine, I'll do it alone." Blair snapped before she hung up.

"Do what? Blair? Hello?" Serena returned before she rolled her eyes, throw the phone on the bed and tried on her new clothes she'd bought in Paris.

* * *

"Why did you do it?" Chuck seethed in Blair's ear. They were at the Columbia gala.

"Because you couldn't even see what she was doing to you." Blair whispered back.

"She loved me! And I love her." Chuck snapped.

"Oh come on, we both know what this was. You didn't love her." Blair returned sternly. She couldn't believe he was to stubborn to see it.

"I can't believe you." Chuck shook his head and backed away from her some.

"Believe me? What about you? You bring that bitch here and play happily ever after and that after what you did to me!" Blair yelled at him.

"You said we were okay again. You told me to come back! Why did you make her leave? You can't stand me being happier than you, can you?" Chuck concluded with an angry face.

"Can you even hear what you're saying? All I ever wanted for you is to be happy. Just not with that blonde French bombshell!"

"I hate you, Blair."

* * *

"We need to talk." Blair said as she entered Chuck's penthouse.

"There's nothing left to say." Chuck told her from his place on the couch.

"Yes there is!" Blair yelled.

"So speak." Chuck yelled in return.

"Look, I told myself all summer long that I don't love you anymore but when I saw you the first time in Paris again, I knew that I lied to myself. And then when I heard about the shooting, the ring and all I got confused. But when you were leaving for India, I just knew that I couldn't bare to lose you like that. What I did was wrong, I won't lie. We hurt each other badly. Let's just rebuild and start over." Blair said softly as she took place next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"It's not that easy and you know it." Chuck broke the eye contact with her and shook his head.

"It could be. Please Chuck." Blair begged quietly.

" I can't." Chuck closed his eyes like in pain.

"Fine!" Blair screamed at him, almost desperate by now. It was all they ever did. Push each other. For the five second they had have in heaven, five months of hell followed.

"Blair." Chuck said as she walked away from him.

"No, go to hell." Blair spat angrily as she left once again. Once the elevator door shut, both of them closed their eyes and sighed.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Blair sighed as Chuck sat down next to her on the bench next to the pond in Central Park.

"Where else would I have to be?" Chuck returned with an half-hearted smile.

Blair shrugged and looked forward to the ducks.

"Blair do you really think we could past everything that happened?" Chuck whispered after a while.

"If we still love each other, I'm sure we could." Blair answered him and bit her bottom lip. They'd reached the make-it or break-it point and both of them knew it.

Chuck nodded. They shared an intensive stare until Chuck leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Blair returned the kiss with more passion than ever before.

"I missed you." Blair breathed against his lips with closed eyes.

"I missed you more." Chuck returned as she looked at her, amazed with the sight.

"Not possible." Blair smiled and shook her head softly. Chuck brought his hand to her cheek and stroke it gently.

"This time we'll make it right." Chcuk announced and nodded.

"We will." Blair returned serious.

"Nobody will get between us again." Chuck picked her up and placed her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against her shoulder."No one. As a proof for that, I sold the Empire this morning."

"What? What are you going to do now?" Blair said in surprise. Not that she would miss that place, it brought back nothing but bad memories so far anyway.

"I'm still enrolled at Columbia if that's okay for you." Chuck told her with a smile

"It's great. Funny too. The Non judging breakfast Club back together again." Blair nodded encouraging at him before she kissed him again.


End file.
